


Balancing Act

by LadyDrace



Series: The Dog Walker 'Verse [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Sleepy Sex, one-sided arousal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel finally finished the damn convention. Sam missed him a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balancing Act

**Author's Note:**

> Since my beta is MIA Sala and Steph looked this over for grammar errors and weirdness but found none. Thank you m'dears!
> 
> All mistakes are totally mine.

Gabriel hummed happily to himself and rubbed his face against the pillow he was hugging. Soft, warm lips were making their way leisurely across his back and he squirmed slightly as a tongue got in on the action right above his tail bone. If Gabriel hadn't been so goddamn tired he would have taken serious interest in that.

 

But he'd been up for nearly three days straight, the stupid convention having gone off not entirely without a hitch, but at least with great success and a decent profit. He'd gotten maybe five hours of sleep, and evidently that's how long Sam was willing to let him rest.

 

“Missed you,” Sam murmured against Gabriel's lower back, while his hands clutched greedily at Gabriel's hips. “Missed you so fucking much.”

 

Gabriel groaned and undulated slightly against the mattress, really disappointed at the fact that he was middle-aged and that his cock was utterly unimpressed.

 

“Ungh. Missed you too, kiddo. But goddammit, I'm just too tired.”

 

“S'okay,” Sam breathed against Gabriel's skin. “I can wait.”

 

Gabriel didn't doubt the truth of that statement, despite the fact that he could feel quite clearly against his calf how excited Sam was about Gabriel finally being home again. Sam had been house and dog-sitting while Gabriel had been busy with the convention, and they'd barely even seen each other for the past week or so. So Gabriel got it. And if he hadn't been a zombie he would have been completely on board with a good welcome-home-fuck.

 

As it was, he could barely even keep his eyes open. But he'd missed Sam too. What they had still felt so new, and Gabriel craved the closeness of sex, even if he couldn't actively participate.

 

“Don't want you to wait,” he said, turning his head so his words wouldn't be muffled by the pillow. “I might fall asleep half-way through, but I want it.” He wriggled his hips and felt Sam's hands clench tightly on his hipbones. Or rather on his love handles. But frankly Gabriel was too tired and too needy for touch to care about his silly insecurities. “Want you to fuck me, Sam.”

 

“You sure?” Sam asked cautiously. “I mean, if you're about to fall asleep again...”

 

“Want you close,” Gabriel sighed. “Want you inside me. Just... please, Sam?”

 

There was a heavy pause, but then Gabriel breathed a sigh of relief as Sam slid careful fingers between his cheeks and slowly began working him open. “Okay,” Sam rasped, no longer trying to hide his desire. “Okay, babe. I'll make it good for you, I swear.”

 

“You always do.” Gabriel spread his legs wider, making room for Sam between them, and purred into his pillow. His cock gave a valiant little twitch as Sam's fingers breached him, but that was it. Perhaps it was a sign of maturity or, more likely, just plain exhaustion, but Gabriel didn't even bother trying to help it along. He just wanted... Sam.

 

“Come on, kiddo, before I nod off,” Gabriel mumbled, wriggling his hips again in open invitation. Sam chuckled, pressing a final kiss between Gabriel's shoulder blades before slowly sliding himself inside.

 

“That's the ticket...”

 

Sam groaned at Gabriel's happy sigh, and then started thrusting slowly and deeply, all the while leaving small bites and kisses on Gabriel's shoulders and neck. Feeling lax and warm, Gabriel simply let Sam move, unhurried, building his pleasure with Gabriel as a passive but willing partner. He felt so safe, treasured and comfortable just then, and with no desperate lust overpowering all other impressions he could sense so clearly all the warmth, passion and closeness of Sam making love to him. It was unexpectedly awesome.

 

Gabriel wanted to push back and help Sam along, but his half-hearted attempt was dismissed with soothing strokes of Sam's hands across his back, keeping Gabriel still and only just awake. The thrusts quickened and Gabriel braced himself as best he could against the mattress, loving every small jerk of Sam's cock inside him as they neared the end.

 

“Love you,” Sam moaned as he came, and Gabriel smiled as he drifted back to sleep.

 

End


End file.
